


Двое

by JenWren



Category: Blake's 7
Genre: Don't copy to another site, F/M, Fandom Kombat 2020, Poetry, fandom Antagonists 2020, житейская драма, стихи
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-18
Updated: 2020-07-18
Packaged: 2021-03-05 00:34:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 254
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25355578
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JenWren/pseuds/JenWren
Relationships: Kerr Avon/Servalan, Servalan/Del Tarrant
Comments: 6
Kudos: 15
Collections: Level 2 Quest 1: Драбблы/Мини от G до T 2020, Драбблы/Мини низкого рейтинга Антагонистов





	Двое

А таких историй — всюду полным полно. Да кого, скажи, не бросали в семнадцать лет? И от боли сердце вряд ли защищено, будь ты, девочка, даже лучший на курс кадет. И одна, поплакав, новый роман найдет, а другая покрепче сердце запрёт в чулан.  
Вот с такой банальщины начат карьерный взлёт очень гордой девочки с именем Севелан.

Много тех, кто ей постель согревал потом, кто у ног ее воскуривал фимиам, но она, улыбаясь ярким бесстрастным ртом, так и шла вперед — по трупам и головам. И любовников нередеющие ряды как тянулись к ней, так будут тянуться впредь. Только двое, из общей выбившись череды, неожиданно её чем-то смогли задеть.

И один — младенец, если начистоту. Детский сад: румянец, кудри, наивный взгляд… Он один до сих пор умеет в ней видеть ту, кем она перестала быть много лет назад.

А второй из тех, кто к ней в душу сумел залезть, прагматичен, насмешлив, холоден, зол, умён. Он в ней видит ровно то, что она и есть. Он ее двойник и тем самым ей неподвластен он. В его взгляде та же темная дышит страсть, что давным-давно растила в себе она. С ним она бы, пожалуй, в пропасть могла упасть — и без тени страха так и лететь до дна.

Только с ними, воплотившими свет и тьму, иногда ей слышен сердца забытый зов. И конечно, как положено по всему, эти двое — оба! — в стане ее врагов.

Все шаги в этом танце известны наперечёт. Что ни месяц — короче стрижка, улыбка злей. И когда она наконец их двоих убьёт, я боюсь, уже ничто не поможет ей.


End file.
